Get It Right
by PurpleFr3ak
Summary: Schools out! Yay! I'm so happy but sad. So this is my first songfic, so please go easy on me. If it sucks just tell me how I can improve. Song Get It Right by the Glee Cast. This is a Carlos fic.


All Carlos wanted was to help but he just made it even worse. He didn't think that by just mixing up some names will make everyone hate him. He didn't know. How was he suppost know? They never told him...

_**What have I done? I wish I could run  
>Away from this ship goin' under<br>Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is<br>On my shoulders**_

Flashback: _Carlos had walked into apartment 2J followed by Logan who was laughing along with him. They had found James and his girlfriend making out on the couch. They looked at eachother none sure of what to do. Logan coughed, startling the couple. _

_"Hey." Logan said. The couple looked at Logan and Carlos who stood a few feet away. She waved to him and Carlos, and looked back at James. James looked at her and then at the guys. He coughed and the two boys finally realized what to do, and Logan spoke up, "We'll be leaving." he says as he starts to pull Carlos with him._

_"Ok," Carlos says starting to walk along with Logan. "Bye, James." he said waving to James and he waved back. "Bye, Stacy." he said. James's eyes widened and Logan stopped walking and looked at James who was in total shock. _

_"What?" said the girl, giving Carlos a confused look. She turns to James, who is to shocked to responed. "Why did he call me Stacy?" she says looking furiously at James. He looks at her, giving her a bright white smile. But then he quickly changes his gaze to Carlos._

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>When all that you touch tumbles down?<br>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<strong>_

_"Well?" she says looking at him. "You know what, I'm leaving." she says as she grabs her purse from the couch and stands up walking towards the door. She pushes harshly past Carlos and Logan and shuts the door behind her quite loud. The room is quite for a few moments. James gets up slowly and walks over to Carlos and Logan, clapping his hands together._

_"Where should I start." James says holding his hands behind him. "Oh, I know. How about, you should just keep your mouth shut!" he yells at Carlos. Logan looks at Carlos sadly, and then looks at James. "Stacy? Really? Her name was Maria!" he says raising his voice. "God! Carlos, why can't you ever do something right for once in your life!" _

_"Dude," Logan softly says trying to calm James down. "Chill. It was a mistake. People make mistakes all the time." he says._

_"Yeah, but I actually liked this chick! And Carlos messed it all up!" James says starting to walk more towards Carlos, but was stopped by Logan who was blocking him. Carlos stood there looking down at his helmet thats in his hands. Carlos didn't know..._

_"James!" Logan says, holding him back. Scared he'll get Carlos and possibly beat the hell out of him. "Look, Carlos can maybe catch up to her and talk to her somehow. And try to convince her that it was all a misunderstanding." he says. James looks at Carlos and his expressions slowly soften. _

_"Fine." he says backing away. "But you better not mess it up this time." he says pointing at Carlos. He turns around and stomps towards his bedroom that he shares with Carlos, and shutting the door behind him really loud._

_**To get it right  
>To get it ri-igh-ight<br>Can I start again with my faith shaken?  
>'Cause I can't go back and undo this<br>I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
>But if I get stronger and wiser<br>I'll get through this**_

_Carlos walks out of the apartment jogging down the steps and after Maria. He catches her getting in her car. "Maria!" she looks up and finds him. She sighs and closes her door. "Hold up!" he says running towards her car. "Maria! Please." he says standing outside her car window. Her hands are on the steering wheel and she slowly turns her car on and brings down the window._

_"What?" she says not exactly looking at him but at the exit sign on the other side of the parking lot. _

_"Maria," he starts. "I'm sorry for calling you Stacy." he says. "I got confused with James's ex girlfriend from last week." he says, not realizing exactly what it is hes saying._

_"Last week?" she says turning her sight at him. "He was going out with a girl last week?" she asks. Carlos nodds his head, yes. "I've been going out with James since last week!" Carlos' eyes go wide. _

_"No!" he says as he tries to find the right words. "I-I mean the w-week before-before last week." he corrects himself, trying his best to sound convincing. _

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>When all that you touch tumbles down?<br>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things**_

_Maria hits her steering wheel and looks at Carlos. "I think I've heard enough." she says as she closes her window. _

_"No!" Carlos yells as she starts to drive off. He runs after her car but its to late as the car passes the gate and is off out into the streets. Out of James life. Carlos stands there worried and scared to go back to the apartment. He doesn't want to face James. He's scared he'll yell at him again._

_He starts walking back into the Palm Woods. He walks into the elevators and presses the button that takes him to the floor where he lives. The elevator doors open and he walks into the quite and empty hallway. Looking from door to door that he comes apon, and thinking about what hes going to say to James. _

_He brings out his keys as he aproaches the apartment. Taking a deep breath before he walks in. He opens the door slowly, and pears his head inside looking from one side of the room to the other. Logan spots him and gets up from couch and walks towards Carlos. _

_Logan opens the door more open and lets Carlos in. "He's in your guys's room." he says. Carlos nodds and walks slowly towards his room. He stops and slowly reaches his hand to the door knob._

_**I just wanna fix it somehow  
>But how many times will it take?<br>Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
>To get it right<br>To get it ri-igh-ight**_  
><em>"Hey, James." Carlos says softly as he walks inside. <em>

_"Hey, man." James says grinning as he gets up from his bed. "You cleared things up with Maria right?" he asks. Carlos turns his gaze to the floor. "Carlos?" James looks at him and suddenly his eyes go wide. "What did you do?" he asks charging towards him and pushing him against the wall._

_The latino looks at him. Not sure what to say. "Well!" James says pressuring Carlos even more and making him more nervous. James looks at him and his expression softens and he backs away from Carlos. "Look, I'm sorry dude." James says. "Its just that I really like Maria." _

_This made Carlos feel even worse. "James, look. I really tried to fix everything but, but everything went wrong." Carlos simply says. James looks at him confused. James gets up and slowly walks towards the door and looks at Carlos, he shuts the door really loud knocking a few stuff that were next to it._

_Carlos sinks in his spot hugging his helmet tight in his arms. He can hear James screaming outside and Logan trying to calm him down. He's scared. He's never seen or heard James so furious. Cussing constantly, and knocking things over._

End Of Flashback..

_**Can I start again with my faith shaken?  
>'Cause I can't go back and undo this<br>I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
>But if I get stronger and wiser<br>I'll get through this**_

Carlos walks through the streets of Los Angeles. Not much people are around. He passes a teen night club and instantly reconizes as a club James had brought him an the guys too, to meet some girl. But it didn't exactly work for Carlos.

Carlos passes the skate park, museum, theatre, he doesn't even know where he is anymore. He's lost track. He's now focused to much on how pissed James must be right now. How about Kendall and Logan? Are they mad at him for messing up James relationship?

He just wished he could go back in time and fix things. But even Logan hasn't invented a time machine for Carlos to go back and fix every single one of his mistakes. He just has to face the fact that he's doomed to be the always dumb one of the group, the neive and clumsy one, he has to face the fact that he will always make mistakes.

_**I'll get through this  
>What can you do when your good isn't good enough?<br>When all that you touch tumbles down?  
>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things<br>I just wanna fix it somehow**_

But why him? Why from all the other people in the world, why did it have to be him? He sometimes wonders why can't he be a normal boy like his friends? But then again his friends aren't all that normal. He reaches the beach and walks around.

_**But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<br>To get it right**_  
>He feels terrible. He thinks this is all his fault... is it? He knows it is. He believes it is his fault. It's his fault that James is heart broken. It's his fault that Maria left him. It's his fault that he's not a normal boy. It's all his fault... or is it? Out of anger Carlos can't take it anymore, he starts to give punches... at nothing. He yells sadness in his screams. Tears stream down his eyes. He gives up and sinks to his knees, bringing his hands to his head.<p>

_Why can't I do things right? Why does everything I care about come apart when I'm around? _

_**So I throw up my fist  
>Throw a punch in the air<br>And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair  
>Yeah, I'll send down a wish<strong>_

After minutes his tears have dried on his cheeks. He just stares at the water in front of him. His helmet in his arms. His pocket vibrates but he doesn't do anything about. And after several vibrates he slowly reaches for his phone and looks at the screen. 9 missed calls from Kendall. 9 more missed calls from Logan. And 2 missed calls from James.

5 texts from Kendall. 1st text; Hey man, I heard what happened, I'm on my way. 2nd text: Dude where did you go? 3rd: Carlos answer the phone. 4th:Its late where are you? 5th:Carlos please answer the phone were worried.

2 texts from Logan. 1st:I checked to see if you were ok. Where are you? 2nd:Were REALLY worried, call us back. Please.

0 texts from James...

He looks back up, he looks up at the starts. Getting lost in their shine. _Do they really care about me? _He wants to believe they do. But something inside tells him the opposite.

_**Yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
>And finally, someone will see<br>How much I care**_

He knows they care. But he can't go back. He just can't. He can't stand the fact of seeing James, he just can't. A call comes in once more, he looks at the screen and see's James name in big bright blue letters. He breathes in and answers the phone. "Hello?" he says into the phone.

"Carlos?" someone says on the other side of the phone. "Carlos, are you there?" they ask. Carlos answers with a smiple, _yes_. "Look man, I am really, really sorry. I guess I was really pissed. But I mean your like a brother to me, no you are my brother. And I care more about you than any other girl."

"James I am really sorry for what I did. I messed things up between you and Maria." Carlos says.

"No, its alright." James says. Theres silence on the other side of the phone for a while. "Dude, where are you so we can come and pick you up." James asks.

"Uhm, at a beach." Carlos says looking around.

"What beach?" James asks.

"I don't know?"

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>When all that you touch tumbles down?<br>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<strong>_

After hours of waiting for his friends to arrive Carlos is sitting in the back seat with Kendall sitting next to him. His head rests on Kendall's shoulder while his helmet is in his arms and Kendall's head on top of his. James and Logan in the two front seats.

Carlos knows they care about him. They love him as much as he does them. How could have he ever thought that they never cared? Of course they cared. They spent hours looking for him. For him! Of course they care, they loved him. They loved him as much as he loved them...

_**But how many it times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<br>To get it right  
>To get it ri-igh-ight<strong>_


End file.
